The Wanted One
by Firesword
Summary: One-shot. Slash. HPSSRL. Harry treads an old path to find the person who is in his mind constantly.


**Fic Title:** The Wanted One  
**Author:** Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on.  
**Summary: **One-shot. HPSSRL. Harry treads an old path to find the person who is in his mind constantly.  
**Warnings:** Slash. HP/SS/RL. OOC.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Author Notes: **This was written a few days ago when I was feeling a little weird and bubbly. I actually archived this in my livejournal, but I thought it'd be good if I share this with FFnet as well.

* * *

**THE WANTED ONE**  
by Firesword

Harry walked on the old trail and breathed in the summer air. It was slightly hot and he was already wishing for a shower. A shabby, old cottage appeared in the distance, and Harry would not have noticed it if the windows were not reflecting sunlight. The place looked really run-down, and it felt empty to him.

_No. We came all this way to find him. I should not turn back._

He studied his surroundings carefully. He had never been into this area, and he had no idea what sort of magical creatures shared the environment with the werewolf. He stopped when he heard a twig snap. The hair on the back of his neck started to rise and slowly, he turned around. A broad grin appeared on his face as he saw the creature bounding up the path.

"Buckbeak!" he exclaimed. He hastily bowed and the Hippogriff returned the gesture before butting its head on Harry's chest. "So you have been keeping Remus company."

"Harry?"

The emerald-eyed wizard glanced over his shoulder, and he smiled gently at the person standing in the doorway. Harry scratched Buckbeak's crest briefly and patted its strong shoulder to send it away. He turned around. "Hey," he greeted Remus Lupin.

Harry studied the older wizard and noticed that there were clear streaks of silver in the graying brown hair. _It's been a long time._

"Harry, why are you here?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry did not answer him, but went closer to the door. "May I come in?" he requested politely. Remus looked at him searchingly before stepping aside to let him through. He was quite surprised to see that the interior of the cottage was not as bad as its exterior. "Is the dilapidated look for show?" Harry's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yes," Remus replied quietly.

Harry walked around the living room and studied the few photographs Remus displayed. He lifted a frame and fingered it fondly. He smiled as he studied Sirius' carefree face. It no longer pained him to be reminded of his godfather, and he had quite a lot of photographs and sketches that immortalized Sirius Black. His eyes moved to study the quiet joy in Remus' face, and again, he wondered if the hand that clasped his shoulder was just a friendly gesture.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be here."

He set the frame back in its place and watched Remus with a steady gaze. "Why can't I be here, Remus?" he asked and waited patiently for Remus to reply.

"The Ministry won't like it that you have contacts with me."

"Remus, you know me better than anyone else. My presence here will not cost you your life," Harry said softly, but the anger still reached Remus' ears. "I will vouch for you."

"That is not the point," Remus grated and looked away.

"Then, what is?"

"Severus will be hurt."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "So ... you knew."

"Yes. And about you and Oliver as well."

"Ah." Harry seated himself on a well-used armchair and clasped his arms. "Oliver and I were doomed from the start - he never pays attention to me long enough for us to get anywhere. And Severus, well, he's different." Harry sighed pensively. "It was quite hard for me to confess to him."

"Confess?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yes. Confess that I keep thinking about another man when I'm with him." He smiled crookedly. "I do love him, Remus. As much as do I love the other man." He watched Remus blink slowly. "You can call me mad if you want, but every thing about Severus reminds me of him."

Remus looked interested and Harry smiled inwardly at the werewolf's ignorance. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"This other wizard is his complete opposite, Remus. Just like the dark and the light. Earth and Heaven. It is hard to think of Severus without thinking of the other man as well. They're a part of each other."

"And how did Severus react to your confession?" Remus stared at him curiously.

"Indignant, obviously. But I know him. He doesn't really want to admit that a love for the other man exists in his heart," Harry said with a faint smile.

"Well, if a threesome is what you want, why didn't you talk to the other person?"

"It was a little hard to track him. But we just found him today."

"We?"

"Yes, fortunately. Severus decided that he wanted my distraction to end so that we can live happily ever after." _He doesn't get it._

"Then where is your ... second partner?"

"He is standing right before me."

Remus looked at him, shocked. Harry sighed and stood up. At that moment, he heard someone call him.

"Harry!"

His face cleared when he recognized the voice. "In here, Severus."

Severus Snape entered the cottage cautiously and his eyes flickered toward Remus immediately. "Get his things organized, Harry."

"Yes, sir." Harry grinned. "So, Remus, where do you keep your trunks?"

"Wait - stop! What are you doing?"

"Listen here, Remus," Severus started, greatly emphasizing the 's' at the end, "I am quite frustrated with the brat's behavior for the past several months. So I need you around, to stand with a club behind his back, and make sure he stays focused."

"Severus, he already has you to guide him. You don't really need an extra hand, especially mine," Remus argued. Harry leaned against the wall and watched the two wizards with great interest.

"Remus. You know Harry, don't you? That means you know he will never listen to me, even if I'm trying to give him useful advice," Severus said calmly.

"Remus, just come home with us. We really need you to keep the peace in the house," Harry interrupted before Remus could say another word. Then he walked up to the tired-looking wizard and embraced him. "Remus, please. Come back with us. Severus is telling the truth. I can't settle down, when you aren't around. Not knowing whether you're all right, it's painful, and stressful."

"Harry, you can't expect me to do whatever you ask," Remus said quietly.

He scowled into the soft brown eyes. "Why not? I've been doing what you people told me to do for seven years. It's my turn now. I can afford to be selfish." Remus showed no signs of relenting and Harry looked at Severus for help.

Harry felt Remus' fingers tightened on his waist as Severus nuzzled at the back of Remus' ear.

"Severus, don't be a fool. You can't seduce me with-" The rest of his words were cut of as Harry stole his lips. "Please! I am a werewolf!"

"All the more reason why you should be with us," Severus said firmly. "Come home with the two of us."

"Remus, we really need you." Harry rested his forehead against Remus' shoulders and he strained his arms to embrace Severus as well.

After a while, Remus started to cough. "Okay, okay, I will come with you. Please let go of me now."

Harry and Severus were not certain whether Remus was being honest, so they continued their tight embrace.

"Harry! Severus! I am coming with you!" Remus growled.

Harry grinned into the shoulder and slowly pulled away. "Well, show me where you keep your trunks, and we can start packing." He whistled cheerfully as he walked up the stairs. "Oh, by the way, Severus, I found Buckbeak as well."

"WHAT?"

"We can send him over to Hagrid if you like. I'm sure he'll be delighted to have Buckbeak around," Harry said loudly. Then he continued to whistle.

**THE END**


End file.
